Chauds Souvenirs
by anny.heart
Summary: Bobby se morfond après le départ de Tara--l'hiver est long et difficile... Que ce passera-t-il lorsqu'il croira l'apercevoir dans un café? Est-ce vraiment elle?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N * Cette histoire a été écrite en version anglaise pour un concours sur un site de fanfictions. La citation du début était imposée par les organisateurs et nous devions inclure la première partie soulignée. Les paroles de la chanson que j'ai utilisée pour m'inspirer seront également soulignées et veillez noter que la traduction de cette dernière est la mienne. _

_Bonne lecture. Tous les commentaires sont appréciés._

**Chauds Souvenirs**

_* L'hiver doit être froid sans chauds souvenirs._

Un autre jour glacial commençait, apportant sa charge de problèmes et de tristesse… juste comme chaque jour depuis qu'elle a quitté la ville il y a déjà plusieurs mois, presque deux ans. Cette époque de l'année était la plus difficile pour lui, lui rappelant son enthousiasme et de la joie contagieuse qu'elle montrait quand Noël approchait, chantant des cantiques et décorant chaque centimètre du bureau avec des Pères Noël colorés, des rennes, des faux cadeaux et des cannes de bonbon.

Cette année, la magie n'était pas dans son cœur—elle l'avait emportée avec elle cette fameuse journée, laissant un trou vide que personne n'avait réussit à combler. _Comment se fait-il qu'une si petite femme puisse faire une si grande différence dans la vie de quelqu'un? Comment ai-je pu lui dire une telle stupidité et la laisser partir?_ Il se réprimanda, marchant dans l'air froid, ses mains cachées avec entêtement dans les poches de son manteau.

Il détestait la noirceur de l'hiver. Haïssait se lever dans le noir et revenir à la maison dans le noir et avoir à négocier avec toutes ces heures de noirceur entre les deux. La saison n'était même pas commencée et il devenait de plus en plus morose à mesure que les jours passaient.

Entrant dans le café avant de se rendre au bureau, Bobby scruta la pièce à sa recherche. _C'est inutile… elle est partie…_ il se souvint douloureusement. Cependant, lorsque ses yeux arrivèrent au coin le plus reculé du comptoir, une blonde ramena des images de vieux souvenirs, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Ne voulant pas manquer la chance que ça _puisse_ être elle, il prononça son nom en agrippant son bras et la retourna vers lui.

« Tara?... »

Hey bébé, est-ce que c'est toi 

Wow tes cheveux sont devenus si longs 

Ouais, ouais j'aime ça, j'aime vraiment

*****


	2. Chapter 2

La voix familière derrière elle fit s'arrêter sa retraite ; c'était la sienne… Quand elle était revenue la veille, elle savait qu'il venait encore dans le coin, mais n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle le croiserait si tôt… elle n'était pas certaine d'être prête à lui faire face, pas tout à fait… Mais il était là, debout devant elle, n'osant dire un mot. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix : elle devrait parler la première.

Mal à l'aise, elle réussit à dire son nom. « Hé Bobby! » Elle avala l'émotion qui menaçait d'envahir son cœur et son âme. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?» _C'est une question stupide, Tare! Tu lui demandes ce qu'il fait dans un café?! Uh, quelle génie tu fais!..._ C'est vrai qu'elle savait qu'elle avait toujours eut une tendance à perdre la tête autour de lui, et les choses n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir changées… « Heu, tu travailles encore avec l'équipe? » Elle demanda même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Ouais, ouais. » Le petit sourire sur ses lèvres n'atteint pas ses yeux. Elle pouvait y lire sa souffrance et c'était difficile à supporter pour elle ; elle n'avait jamais arrêté de ressentir des sentiments pour lui, ne pouvait clairement dire de quoi il s'agissait, mais leurs présences constantes au plus profond de son cœur l'empêchaient de s'impliquer complètement dans toute sorte de relation que ce soit, la gardant toujours à une certaine distance des autres hommes.

Ouais, la vie vous envois des courbes 

Mais on apprend à les écarter

Moi, je me suis élancé et j'ai raté

*****

La façon dont les choses se sont passées entre eux la hantait depuis ce temps, et maintenant il lui semblait avoir une autre chance de s'expliquer et il savait qu'il ne devait pas la laisser passer…

« Veux-tu t'assoir un moment? Si t'as le temps, bien sûr, » il se dépêcha d'ajouter essayant de ne pas sembler trop suppliant.

Le fixant pour essayer de lire son état d'esprit, elle hocha finalement la tête. « Ouais… j'aimerais bien… »

La main qu'il posa sur le bas de son dos pour l'escorter jusqu'à une table tout près envoya un courant électrique à travers son manteau d'hiver, la faisant accélérer le pas pour mettre fin au contact. Tristement il ramena son bras le long de son corps. _Comment se-il fait que je ne puisse même plus la toucher comme avant? On était aussi près que des amis puissent l'être… Ouais, je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être seulement ami avec elle, mon cœur mourrait d'envie d'avoir plus que ça… Je m'ennuie de ton rire, ton sens de l'humour… Tes yeux sur moi chaque fois que tu croyais que personne autour te regardait…_

S'assoyant chacun d'un côté de la table, un lourd silence envahi l'atmosphère entre eux, une dure réalité leur disant que les choses pourraient difficilement redevenir comme avant… Tant de choses avaient été laissées 'non dites' quand elle était partie… trop de regrets étaient encore cachés au plus profond de leurs cœurs…

Et la prochaine chose que tu sais, je me remémore 

Rêvant de vieux rêves 

Souhaitant de vieux souhaits 

Comme 'tu reviendras encore'


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N * J'ai oublié de souligner que la chanson utilisée pour cette histoire est 'These Days' de Rascal Flatts._

_***** _

« Écoute, Tara… » « Tu sais, Bobby… » Ils dirent simultanément, riant à la coïncidence qui était arrivée à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble. D'une certaine façon, ça a aidé à détendre la tension, enlevant une brique de l'épais mur de pierre dressé entre eux.

« Vas-y, Tara, » il offrit, pas tout à fait prêt à faire sa propre confession.

« Heu… Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que… Tu sais depuis que j'ai quitté Washington, les choses ont changées… en moi je veux dire… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à propos… » Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer. « … à propos de ce qui est arrivé et comment j'aurais aimé que les choses arrivent… Tu sais ce que je veux dire? »

Sa tête hocha et son regard fixé sur sa main sur ses genoux lui dot qu'il comprenait. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à entendre _comment_ sa vie avait changée avant qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait à dire. « Tara, » il leva les yeux pour la regarder en face, cherchant le courage dont il avait besoin. « …Je que ce que je dois dire n'est pas que tu veux ou a besoin d'entendre à ce point de ta vie, mais je ne peux pas garder ça en dedans plus longtemps… Depuis que tu es partie, j'ai arrêté de vivre… J'ai perdu mon cœur… parce que tu l'avais déjà volé… »

Ses sourcils se relevèrent et des larmes envahirent ses cils, menaçant de tomber le long de ses joues à tout instant. _Si seulement j'avais su…_

Je me réveille et des larmes coulent comme la pluie

Je mets cette vieille chanson sur laquelle on avait dansé et ensuite 

Je vais travailler, suppose que pas grand-chose a changé

******* **

L'étudiant par ses yeux plissés, chassant les larmes en clignant à répétition, elle le laissa vider son cœur.

« Te laisser partir a été la plus grosse gaffe de ma vie… » Tara bougea nerveusement sur sa chaise, déposant son regard sur une tache sur le sol près du comptoir. « …et je regrette cette décision chaque jour que je passe sans toi avec moi… » Un rire nerveux sorti de sa gorge tandis qu'il continuait. « Au moins, quand tu travaillais avec l'équipe, je pouvais te voir tous les jours…. Je pouvais entendre ton rire à travers la pièce… »

« Bobby… s'il te plaît… » elle dit d'une voix enrouée. C'était plus difficile à chaque seconde de retenir le flot de larmes de couler librement, certaines rebelles ayant déjà trouvé leur chemin vers le creux de son cou.

« Tout ce que je fais c'est 'être là', » il mina les marques de citation devant lui. « J'ai été réprimandé pour mon manque de professionnalisme, Tara! Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à toi ; tu étais la raison pour laquelle je vivais…» il termina dans un murmure. Quand il eu arrêté sa tirade envers lui-même, respirer était devenu un acte laborieux pour chacun d'eux, sortant en coups saccadés.

Remplir sa carte de temps, rentrer à la maison, vérifiant le téléphone, juste au cas 

Aller au lit, rêver de toi 

C'est ce que je fais c'est temps-ci 

Ouais, c'est ce que je fais c'est temps-ci

*****

_A/N * J'espère que vous aimez cette histoire jusqu'à maintenant. Si c'est le cas, laissez-moi des commentaires, ça aide à s'améliorer il paraît! ;o)_


	4. Chapter 4

Aussi soudainement que s'il venait de sortir d'une transe, il secoua la tête. « Je n'avais pas le droit de te dire ces choses, Tara… » il dit se levant pour quitter la pièce.

Une ferme mais délicate main agrippa son bras, le ramenant à son siège.

« Est-ce que je peux parler maintenant? » Ses yeux étaient implorants, le suppliant avec toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait et priait pour être relâchée. Il se soumit. _C'est le moindre que je puisse faire pour toi, luv… _

Lorsqu'elle prit une profonde inspiration pour rassembler ses idées, elle inhala son parfum—sa forte mais incroyable odeur qui n'était que la sienne—Délice Tropical.

Dans sa tête, c'était si facile de trouver les mots!... Mais aussitôt qu'elle essayait de les dire à voix haute, c'était comme s'ils étaient tous collés ensemble, disant tout, excepté la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait lui dire. Tellement de fois elle avait rêvé de ce moment, quand elle avait la chance de clarifier les choses entres eux. _Tu peux le faire, Tara… tu es plus forte que ça… tu peux le faire!_ Elle essaya de se motiver un peu.

« Quitter Washington a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais eu à faire, peu importe ce que tu en penses… T'as raison, les évènements autour de… 'l'évènement du parc' étaient une des raisons pourquoi je suis partie… mais ce n'était pas la seule. » Se souvenir de ces derniers jours dans la ville était dur pour elle, douloureux. Mais elle savait intérieurement que de se confier serait le commencement de la guérison.

« Je suis tombée en amour avec toi, Bobby… et je ne pouvais pas supporter de me sentir coupable envers Stanley. » Un lourd silence suivi sa confession. « Lorsqu'il est venu m'inviter pour dîner à ce restaurant Mexicain-Asiatique, je pouvais à peine le regarder dans les yeux. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Bobby—j'ai mis un terme à notre relation cette nuit-là. »

Les choses devenaient encore plus confuses dans l'esprit de Bobby. Si elle avait rompu avec 'Stan-mon-pote' et qu'il avait rompu avec Darcy le jour suivant, pourquoi était-elle partie?

Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'après le collège 

Tu t'es sauvé à Végas 

Tu as marié un cowboy de rodéo 

Wow, ce n'est pas la fille que j'ai connu

*****


	5. Chapter 5

« Tara... dis-le moi, j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi? … Pourquoi tu es partie? »

Soupirant les émotions qu'elle essayait de mettre de côté mais sans succès, elle laissa son cœur parler pour elle, sachant que son esprit ne pourrait supporter de le faire dans l'état où elle était en ce moment.

« Je devais nous protéger… te protéger. »

Il était tout à coup reconnaissant d'avoir choisi un coin reculé du café pour s'assoir avec elle, leur laissant l'ombre de l'illusion d'une certaine intimité. Les gens n'avaient pas besoin de savoir leur histoire—ils étaient les deux seules personnes qui devaient compléter le casse-tête du temps, lequel avait trop de pièces manquantes.

« De quoi, Tara? Pourquoi pensais-tu devoir me protéger? Je-je comprends pas… »

« Je ne pouvais pas comprendre non plus à l'époque, Bobby… La seule chose que je savais c'était que je ne pouvais pas rester près de toi un jour de plus sans pouvoir t'avoir… pour moi… » Plus de larmes firent leur chenin le long de ses joues, quelques-unes laissant un goût salé sur ses lèvres. « J'étais si misérable, rêvant de toi à chaque seconde de chaque jour qui passait, mais je savais que ce rêve, je ne pourrais pas le faire devenir réalité avec ce que tu m'avais dit. La folie qui m'envahissait… » les gouttelettes coulaient maintenant librement de ses paupières, « je ne pouvais supporter de te rendre aussi misérable que je l'étais… Dans ma tête, tu méritais plus que ça… tu méritais mieux que… moi… » elle répondit timidement, évitant encore une fois son regard, un regard dans lequel elle savait qu'elle verrait la douleur et la culpabilité.

« Heu, Tara... » il soupira, triste de savoir combien difficile ça avait dû être pour elle de tout mettre de côté, tout les gens qu'elle aimait derrière elle… pour lui… Venant à côté d'elle, il la rapprocha pour la serrer dans son étreinte, là où était sa place, il n'en doutait pas, du moins depuis _après _qu'il ait fait la plus grosse gaffe de sa vie en la laissant partir. « Je ne t'ai jamais laissé… et ça n'arrivera jamais, luv… Et maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te laisserai plus partir… jamais… »

Moi, je suis allé à quelques endroits 

Principalement ici et là une fois ou deux 

Plaçant encore la vie mais je vais bien 

Ouais, c'est bon de te voir aussi

*****

Elle était dévastée et il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas faire bouger les choses trop vite ou elle se replierait encore et ça, il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne pouvait la perdre de nouveau...

Gentiment, presque comme pour la protéger, pour contenir le monde autour d'elle, il caressa son dos d'un léger contact. Tandis que les secondes se transformaient en minutes, elle relaxa dans ses bras, se sentant en sécurité, appréciée et… aimée… Chose qu'elle n'avait pas expérimentée depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. Peut-être était-ce la façon de Dieu de lui dire que c'était où elle devait vraiment être?...

Avant que cette pensée ne puisse être attentivement considérée dans son esprit, il releva son menton avec son index. Bobby qui sentait que ses sanglots avaient diminués, prit la chance de la faire le regarder. Ils devaient parler ; il devait voir dans ses yeux ce qu'elle cachait si profondément et enlever une partie de sa douleur de sur ses épaules. Si elle voulait le laisser faire, bien entendu…

« Tara luv… Regarde-moi s'il te plaît! »

Ne voulant pas plier à sa première demande, elle secoua la tête. Bobby était prêt à rester là pour l'éternité s'il devait le faire, il était prêt à l'attendre le restant de sa vie. _Qu'est-ce que perdre quelques minutes de plus ou quelques jours après deux longues années? C'est mieux que de la perdre pour de bon, pas vrai?_

« Okay luv, dis-moi seulement combien de temps tu restes ici? Et si ce n'est pas trop demander, où tu compte rester? Tu n'as plus ton appartement je crois, c'est ça? »

Comme c'était un sujet moins compromettant, elle releva son regard un peu et lui répondit. Il pouvait le savoir. « Je suis ici jusqu'à demain soir… Le Bureau a des problèmes avec leur logiciel de protection, et puisque c'est moi qui l'ai conçu, ils m'ont demandé de venir. Je n'ai pas gardé l'appartement… parce que je ne pensais pas revenir, » elle confirma sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « Je suis au Jefersonian Hotel. »

« Bien... Je suis content de t'avoir vu aujourd'hui, » il confessa sa main frôlant sa joue. Les émotions flottaient dans leurs cœurs et leurs âmes. Il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir, mais il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il devait le faire, pour qu'elle puisse revenir lorsqu'elle croirait que le temps serait venu. Espérant que ce serait avant qu'elle ne quitte le lendemain…

Brossant simplement ses lèvres contre son front, il se leva et lui donna ses salutations. « Je serai ici, luv… attendant que tu sois prête… si jamais tu en a envi, bien entendu… Appelle-moi si tu repasses dans le coin—mon cellulaire va être content de t'entendre… » il plaisanta obtenant un sourire timide de ses lèvres. « À la prochaine, Tara! » Et sur ce, il tourna les talons et parti.

« Bobby… » elle murmura une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui.

Bien, hé ma fille t'es en retard

Et ces avions, ils n'attendent pas

Mais si jamais tu repasses

Cette vieille ville endormie

Promets-moi que tu t'arrêteras

Pour revoir un vieil ami

Et jusque là...

*****


	6. Chapter 6

Seule dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Tara laissa ses souvenirs de la matinée flotter dans un coin de sa tête, se rappelant chacun des mots de la confession de Bobby.

_« __Depuis que tu es partie, j'ai arrêté de vivre… J'ai perdu mon cœur… parce que tu l'avais déjà volé… Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à toi ; tu étais la raison pour laquelle je vivais… Te laisser partir a été la plus grosse gaffe de ma vie…_ _et je regrette cette décision chaque jour que je passe sans toi avec moi… »_

Ensuite des souvenirs du passé revirent, la rapportant à un temps où c'était si bien de rire avec lui… de partager ses joies et ses peines avec lui… de simplement être près de lui…

Elle savait que depuis qu'elle était partie elle avait ressenti les même regrets que lui, pleuré les mêmes larmes que lui et manqué la même proximité qui le démangeait tant. Peut-être n'était-ce pas seulement une coïncidence si elle était là à ce temps de l'année… l'époque qu'elle préférait dans l'année… Se pourrait-il qu'Il l'avait envoyée vers Bobby?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle réalisa combine stupide la raison pour laquelle le Bureau l'avait fait venir était—n'importe qui aurait pu trouver le problème et le résoudre s'ils avaient seulement jeté un coup d'œil au serveur principal dès le départ. Et _pourquoi _avait-elle ressentie le besoin d'aller dans _ce_ café à _cet_ instant précis? _Il doit y avoir une raison… _fût sa silencieuse conclusion finale.

Prenant le combiné sur la table de nuit, elle composa un numéro familier—une séquence qu'elle avait signalé si souvent dans le passé…

Je me réveille et des larmes coulent comme la pluie 

Je mets cette vieille chanson sur laquelle on avait dansé et ensuite

*****

Les choses allaient au ralenti dans le bureau—ils venaient juste de clore un gros dossier de revendeur de drogues, qui s'est avéré connexe à un grand magna d'armes à feux, augmentant l'urgence de trouver les coupables. Il ne restait plus que la paperasse à remplir—la partie favorite de tout le monde… ou serait-ce plutôt la partie favorite de Randy Pitts ?...

Jack avait été surprise de voir Bobby arriver en retard ce jour-là, mais ne fit pas de commentaire ; il savait que son ami était toujours au prise avec le départ de Tara._ Ça fait déjà longtemps et il essaie encore de vivre avec ça… Si seulement j'avais su que ses sentiments pour elle étaient si forts… _Lui jetant un meilleur coup d'œil, il vit une étincelle dans son regard… une étincelle qui avait déjà été présente, mais qui avait disparue il y longtemps…

« Ça va, Crash?" Il ne pu s'empêcher de demander.

« Ouais, ouais tout va pour le mieux! » Et pour une quelconque raison, Jack cru son ami. Quelque chose avait changé en lui… mais quoi? Il n'aurait su le dire.

---

Il était prêt à passer une autre soirée ennuyeuse, à changer de chaîne de temps en temps et trouver une autre partie à regarder, lorsque son cellulaire sonna. Vérifiant le numéro et ne reconnaissant pas, il répondit d'un ton hésitant. « Manning. » Silence. Il savait que quelqu'un était au bout du fil parce qu'il entendait un bruit de respiration dans le combiné. « C'est Bobby qui parle, qui est là? » Comme s'il avait été illuminé par une lumière divine, il savait qui c'était…

« Salut Tara luv… Je suis content que tu appelles. »

Hésitant, elle savait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose. « Salut… heu… J'ai besoin de te voir, Bobby… Peux-tu venir maintenant?... Non-non! Je viens, ça nous donnera plus d'intimité pour parler de… ce dont je veux te parler, tu vois ce que je veux dire?"

Son 'marmonnage' lui avait tellement manqué…

« J'ai hâte de te voir, luv… »

C'était ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps, il n'était donc pas près de ruiner ce moment… pas une deuxième fois…

Je me réveille et des larmes coulent comme la pluie

Je mets cette vieille chanson sur laquelle on avait dansé et ensuite

*****


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N * Ceci est la dernière partie de cette histoire. Merci de l'avoir suivie assidument et j'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'ayez pas peur de me laisser vos commentaires soit par feedback ou par message personnel. Sans vous les lecteurs, un auteur n'est rien… ni personne… alors MERCI de me permettre d'être quelqu'un ! ;o)_

*****

Comme des coups frappés à la porte retentirent dans son appartement, le cœur de Bobby se mit à battre plus vite, appréhendant leur rencontre. Celle qui pouvait et avec un peu de chance aussi, changerait leurs vies pour toujours.

Ouvrant la porte avec un timide sourire sur les lèvres, il la salua. « Salut Tara… entre, » il dit en lui laissant l'espace dont il savait qu'elle aurait besoin pour passer en évitant tout contact avec lui pour un certain temps. Il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses.

« Salut… » elle finit par murmurer.

Il l'escorta jusqu'au salon après l'avoir aidé avec son manteau. Ils prirent place chacun d'un côté du sofa, ayant besoin de proximité, mais craignant la façon dont ce serait interprété par l'autre pour le moment. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, leur donnant le temps de se jeter des coups d'œil et de penser à ce qui devait être dit.

Décidant qu'en un moment pareil il valait mieux qu'elle se fit à sa spontanéité plutôt que sur comment son esprit mettrait les mots ensemble, Tara sauta à pieds joints dans sa confession. Lorsqu'il vit sa bouche ouvrir, Bobby se tendit quelque peu, espérant que contrairement à la dernière fois, elle suivrait son cœur plutôt que son esprit.

« Bobby, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces dernières heures. Notre… rencontre matinale inattendue, » elle rit nerveusement, « m'a fait réaliser… toutes les choses que j'ai manquées depuis que je suis partie… et combien malheureuse je suis en réalité… depuis que je suis loin de toi… »

_Est-ce que ça se peut…? _Il avala le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. N'osait pas interrompre sa ligne de pensée, effrayé que s'il le faisait, elle n'irait plus jusqu'au bout, il demeura silencieux, cherchant seulement une de ses mains pour la serrer en signe d'encouragement pour qu'elle continue.

Le petit sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres était incroyablement joli, remplissant son regard d'une tendresse renouvelée. « J'ai besoin de toi Bobby Manning… presque autant que j'ai besoin de respirer… Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre et ce matin quand je t'ai vu… il a retrouvé son rythme normal… » Plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle ajouta, « Bien, peut-être pas son rythme normal puisqu'il a atteint le 100km/h, mais… tu y as ramené la vie, » elle finit sa sincérité écrite sur son visage.

Il ne restait plus d'espace entre eux ; il s'était refermé d'un quelconque façon. Par qui, ils ne le savaient pas et s'en souciait guère. La seule chose qui importait était qu'ils avaient partagé les sentiments qui étaient cachés au fond de leurs cœurs depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Seulement une question restait sur les lèvres de Tara et elle la posa comme si la façon dont sa vie continuerait en dépendait, et d'une certaine façon, c'était effectivement le cas…

« Robert Manning, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur d'accepter de prendre ma main en mariage et de combler ma vie de ton amour pour aussi longtemps qu'on vivra? »

Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, Bobby était bouche bée, à peine capable de croire ce qu'elle venait de demander. Il savait la réponse qu'il voulait donner, mais sa voix ne pouvait laisser sortir un son. Sa seule autre solution était de… de déposer ses lèvres par-dessus celles de Tara pour lui _montrer_ sa réponse.

Instantanément la passion remplaça toutes les miettes d'incertitudes qui subsistaient dans leurs esprits, leur laissant savoir que peu importe ce qui viendrait sur leur chemin dans le futur, ils pourraient le surpasser… ensemble…

Brossant doucement ses lèvres encore une fois n'était plus suffisant ; il devait sentir et combler le besoin qu'ils ressentaient. Alors qu'il taquinait sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue, elle lui donna l'accès, la sienne le rejoignant quelque part dans une danse passionnée, bougeant en rythme, prenant et donnant équitablement. Quand respirer était devenu une nécessité, ils n'eurent pas le choix de se séparer.

Leurs fronts reposaient l'un contre l'autre tandis que leurs yeux hésitaient à savoir s'ils devaient rester ouverts ou fermés, effrayés que s'ils s'ouvraient, ce moment se révèlerait n'être qu'un rêve. Risquant un coup d'œil à son amoureuse, Bobby vit qu'elle avait fait de même.

« Est-ce que je devrait prendre ça pour un oui? » Elle murmura, priant avec toutes les fibres de son cœur pour que ce soit le cas.

« C'est un oui dans toutes les langues que tu désires… » il confirma avant de se perdre une fois de plus dans un baiser sans fin.

Ils savaient que le temps avait laissé des cicatrices sur chacun de leurs cœurs, mais l'amour qu'il partageait était plus fort et les mènerait à la guérison. Cette année Noël ne serait pas aussi noir et triste que les précédents… pas plus que tous ceux à venir…

Je me réveille et des larmes coulent comme la pluie 

Je mets cette vieille chanson sur laquelle on avait dansé et ensuite

FIN

*****


End file.
